1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a folding chair, which may be made from metal, wood, synthetic materials, or the like.
2. Related Art
A variety of types, styles, and sizes of folding chairs are currently available. Manufacturers of folding chairs look to the American National Standards Institute (ANSI) and the Business and Institutional Furniture Manufacturer's Association (BIFMA) to identify applicable standards, which define specific tests, laboratory equipment to be used, test conditions, and minimum acceptable levels to be used in evaluating products. In particular, ANSI/BIFMA safety and performance standards are developed by the BIFMA Engineering Committee. These standards are intended to provide manufacturers and users with a common basis for evaluating safety, durability, and structural adequacy of the furniture. A need exists for a folding chair that complies with the ANSI/BIFMA standards and which is easy to manipulate and use.
The disclosure provides a folding chair that is easy to manipulate and use, and which is safe and durable.